Starscream (SG)
This page is for the Shattered Glass universe version of Starscream. For his evil TFU counterpart, see Starscream. In his youth, STARSCREAM was one of the most brilliant scientific minds to ever graduate from the Crystal City Science Institute on Cybertron. When the Great War between the Autobots and Decepticons began, Optimus Prime tried to recruit Starscream, but he refused. As a consequence, Optimus ordered the Crystal City destroyed as Starscream watched in horror. Shortly afterward, the Decepticons rescued Starscream and it was at that point he knew his purpose. He swore a life debt to Megatron and decided to apply his scientific skills toward the development of ways to fight the Autobots. Through his work, he found ways to design more complex transformations based on Megatron's original technology and has developed weapons able to effectively counter Prime's oppression. He approached his work with a grim demeanor and the fervent hope that one day, rather than using his skills for destruction, he would instead be able to work of the betterment of Cybertron. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: In his youth, STARSCREAM was one of the most brilliant scientific minds to ever graduate from the Crystal City Science Institute on Cybertron. When the Great War between the Autobots and Decepticons began, Optimus Prime tried to recruit Starscream, but he refused. As a consequence, Optimus ordered the Crystal City destroyed as Starscream watched in horror. Shortly afterward, the Decepticons rescued Starscream and it was at that point he knew his purpose. He swore a life debt to Megatron and decided to apply his scientific skills toward the development of ways to fight the Autobots. Through his work, he found ways to design more complex transformations based on Megatron's original technology and has developed weapons able to effectively counter Prime's oppression, including helping Megatron create the first gestalt from the rescued Constructicons. He approaches his work with a grim demeanor and the fervent hope that one day, rather than using his skills for destruction, he will instead be able to work of the betterment of Cybertron. MUX History: After Jetfire was built by Shockwave, he and Starscream became fast friends, which only hurt Starscream all the more when Jetfire betrayed the Decepticons and joined the Autobots. Starscream and the other Decepticons attempted to sabotage the ''Ark'''s launch platform. When that failed, Shockwave and others gave chase in the Nemesis, followed by Megatron, leaving Cyclonus, Illarion, and Starscream in charge of Decepticon forces on Cybertron. Contacted by Razorclaw on the good Alpha Trion's behalf, Starscream was reluctantly convinced that Cyclonus's judgement may have been compromised by his association with the Old One. As much as Starscream balked at the idea of treachery within the Decepticon ranks, he began to plan for what might have to become an eventual coup. However, Cyclonus got wind of Starscream's plan, and with Krunix's help, arrested him, disabled his communication devices, and kept him in solitary confinement in Polyhex until he was rescued by Alpha Trion and Dust Devil. Recovering in the Temple of Knowledge, Starcream was found by his brother Windshear, who was primed and ready to battle Autobots to free him. Starscream assured his brother that he was fine, and asked Windshear to accompany Bug Bite and Skyfire while they went to investigate a signal in Zone Y-AT which may be related to the opening of the rifts. When Alpha Trion was ready to close the Temple of Knowledge rift between his and the Shattered Glass universe, he summoned Starscream and his brother to say good-bye, wishing them both luck in ridding their Cybertron of the Autobots' evil. When contact was resumed between Cybertron and Earth, Starscream's "sins" were forgiven, and he was welcomed back into the Decepticon Aerospace. In 2016 Starscream attended Jetfire's coronation, and quietly grieved at the death of his former friend. Weeks later, Starscream was entrusted by Megatron to lead an energy run on Autobot City. The shuttle, carrying Starscream and many senior-level Decepticons, was ambushed by Emperor Prime. The Autobots quickly overtook the shuttle. Starscream's wings were clipped by Prime and he was thrown from the shuttle, and was subsequently captured by Windblade. OOC Notes Logs 2013 * January 28 - "Pump-Felt Farewells" - Alpha Trion says good-bye to the Shattered Glass Decepticons and gathers the remaining Autobots to return to the main-universe Temple of Knowledge 2016 * August 19 - "A Premature Coronation" - While he would never would publicly admit he was happy hearing of the demise of ruthless Autobot leader Emperor Prime, Jetfire has barely contained his enthusiasm for being selected the next Autobot leader. While this has led to many grumblings throughout the Autobot rankings, Old One believed propping Jetfire up as leader would have best served his purposes. Now, as a small gathering of disarmed Decepticon leaders are forced to watch the coronation of the traitor Jetfire, the extravagant gala begins. However, a late arrival proves fatal to Jetfire. The moral of the story - if you are going to take something that belongs to Emperor Prime, you best be sure the leader is really dead. * August 19 - "Discussions of Death" - The Decepticons discuss the death of Jetfire. * October 30 - "Shuttle Attack (SG)" - A transport mission to Earth goes horribly wrong. * October 30 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 1" - The evil Autobots launch an attack on Decepticon City. 2018 * January 26 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 2" - The evil Autobots continue their assault on Decepticon City. Players Shattered Glass Starscream is a TP character. After a brief time temped by BZero, StarscreamF15 played him until January of 2013. SpikeWitwicky took over SG-Starscream in 2016. Category:2009 Category:2011 References Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Scientists Category:SG-Decepticon Aerospace Category:SG-Decepticon Command Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers